Little Lantern
by TIRN33
Summary: On April 7, 2011 Lilani Kiloha was shot and murdered in an Alleyway trying to protect her brother. That same day, she was given a Green Lantern Ring. This is her story... Takes place during the Blackest Night arc, too. possible  Hal/oc...
1. The Begining

**Lilani Kiloah.**

The young girl's luscious blue eyes were wide as she laid on the floor. She thought she was dead…she had gotten shot in the head…what was she doing before? Oh, she was protecting her little brother. Seven of them verses her. Gang members trying to rob her little brother. HE was only seven. He didn't even have lunch money. Wasn't a fair fight. But she still fought. That's how she was. She fought till the end. And now, she had a bullet in between her eyes.

**Despite everything, you still keep your head high.**

Her brother was probably already looking for help. The gang member that shot her were probably running for hell. Good. They should be. The fist fighting wasn't what made the fight unfair. It was the knives...and the gun. The seven of them were bigger then her...taller then her. But she still took them down. So one of them decided to be a little bitch and shoot her.

**You fight even though you know you can't win.**

That voice...she didn't know where it came from. But she could hear it. She could feel something around her. A presence.

**You stand tall and show how strong you really are.**

Lilani was suddenly on her feet, she wasn't in the alleyway she had died in. No, she was on-what looked like-an island. The sky was clear, with small hints of cloud; the sun breaking through the said clouds and beaming down on her figure. The ocean looking like a diamonds strewn across a blue blanket. The wind blew past her; making her feel weightless. She closed her eyes; feeling content...peaceful.

**You're Will power to protect is tremendously incredible.**

She opened her eyes as she felt something flying towards her. A green ring swirled around her being.

**Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.**

The green ring slipped on her finger and emitted and green glow. Lilani gasped as it engulfed her body.


	2. Blackest Night pt 1

Two months later…

Lilani-know known as Laney to other Green Lanterns-flew in the sky next to Soranik and Iolande; enjoying the free time she had with her friends. It had been two months since the day she became a Green Lantern and had woken up on Oa in the infirmary. Apparently, the guardians had transported her from Hawaii to the Oa Central Battery steps. When she opened her eyes, the first person she saw and made friends with, was Soranik Natu. But no one understood her language: Lilani only spoke Hawaiian. And when the Lanterns translated her voice to English, Lilani flipped out and refused to speak out loud (It took her two weeks until she finally was ready to speak English) And since Lilani didn't know anyone on Oa and was scared of every other person who didn't look human, she stuck to Soranik's side. She soon started staying with Soranik and her boyfriend, Kyle Rayner, who she thought drew amazing pictures and even decided to draw pictures of her Green Lantern uniform-which was a green tube top that had a black line around the top of the tube top and at the hem. The black line also traveled down the middle of the strapless shirt. She wore a black skirt and green and black Converse with knee high stripped green and black socks. On her right breast was a green lantern symbol. It was her style and she seemed more comfortable in it then the tight, spandex, one-suit that everyone else wore.

She soon met Guy Gardner, who seemed angry every time she spoke to him in Hawaiian, Hal Jordan, who seemed eager to teach her how to control her powers-since she had no clue how to use the damn ring, and John Stewart, who didn't mind her too much. Hal seemed to enjoy trying to understand what Lilani was trying to say, and even gave her the nickname "Laney", which she seemed to like more than her original name. Lilani Kiloah meant Beautiful Goddess of Love in Hawaiian. And many of the people of Oa thoughts he was as well. She had beautiful green-blue eyes, long, thick chestnut locks that cascaded down to her butt, skin that held a light tan color and small freckles that tickled across her nose and cheekbones. She was about five foot four and at the age of fifteen was a Green Lantern.

Unfortunately, due the fact that she died and came back by the Green Lantern ring, she couldn't take the ring off, or she'd die. And she couldn't go back to her family; they already thought she was dead. So she lived on Oa with Soranik and Kyle. Laney didn't like the fact that the ting was practically glued to her finger, if she tried to take it off, she'd get electrocuted; which annoyed her the most.

"Hey ladies, mind if we joined?" Guy asked as he suddenly appeared beside Iolande.

"Of course not, Guy." Laney said with a smile.

"Greetings, Lantern Rayner. Lantern Gardner." Iolande greeted. The others did the same.

"Hey, Guy, when are you gonna teach me target practice?" Laney asked as she flipped in the air while flying.

"I thought Kyle was supposed to teach you that?" Soranik questioned.

"Do you _know _how bad this girl aims?" Kyle asked as he pointed at Laney. "Guy's the only person who _can _teach her how to aim better."

"Of course I can." Guy smirked as he put his hands behind head. "Take a gander ladies, and remember, Kyle Rayner said it himself, I'm the best damn shooter around."

"Hey, I didn't say that, Gardner." Kyle stated as everyone laughed.

"So," Kyle started as he looked at Soranik. "You haven't received any updates about the Sciencell Breakout?"

"No, our rings have been quiet-we've actually had no reports from Oa about any kind of unusual…" She stopped as she looked at Oa, "Activity…"

"The Oan Battery shell…it's gone…"

"_Warning. Imminent danger. Rapidly approaching objects detected. Shields to full power." _The Lantern rings stated simultaneously.

"Objects?" Soranik asked her ring as she brought it up to her face. "What kind of objects?"

"_Unknown Power Rings." _Soranik's ring stated.

"Power rings?" Laney asked as she flew up next to Soranik.

"Ah, fer the love ah-." Guy started, but was suddenly interrupted by black rings shooting towards them.

"Kanapapiki*!" Laney shouted as they flew past them. She moved her arms up and spread her legs as the rings shot past all of them. Millions of little black rings with odd symbols on them seemed to fly in slow motion in Laney's eyes. They seemed to shine brightly and echo her reflection; but not as her normal self, but as a skeleton. She gasped as time seemed to return to its normal pace and zoom by.

"What the hell was that?" Guy shouted as he turned around at the swarm of Black rings.

"Don't know." Kyle growled as he turned around. "But let's try to cut these things off at the pass!"

"Go to afterburners!" Guy shouted as the five of them flew towards the Black rings. As they entered the swarm, Laney slapped a few out of her way until she had finally caught up to Guy and Soranik.

"Laney! Remember what I taught you about shields!" Kyle stated as he shot his ring out.

"Feel the need to protect, I remember!" Laney shot her ring out as well, creating a full metal Green Lantern shield.

"Let's see them get through" -The rings smashed through the shield like a baseball to a window; small pieces of green glass flying everywhere. The impact caused Laney to jolt forward. "-That."

"Aw, crap." Kyle and Guy said at the same time.

The five then zoomed towards earth. "What are we gonna do now?" Laney asked; looking at Soranik and Kyle.

"Well, I'm not sure what we're up against, but it can't be good!" Kyle shouted. "Let's go down there."

"Iolande, Laney, and I are going straight to the hospital to get the patients to safety! Be careful, Kyle."

"You three be careful, too." Kyle said. "And Laney, remember what Hal said."

"Show no fear." Laney said as she put her first up and placed her arm on her bicep.

"Good girl." Guy gave her a thumbs up, and the three flew off.

A hand shot into one of the patients' chest.

Soranik flew down, her ring glowing brightly. "I don't know what the hell you are, but get your _damn _hands off of them!" She slammed her hand across the weird looking person.

"What the hell!" Laney shouted as she saw alien men and woman wearing black cloaks, skin sagging down their faces, and the Black Rings on them. Their hair and skin rotted around the bones that struggled to keep the zombie upright. Laney didn't want to feel fear, but it was kind of hard when zombies were slamming their hands in people's chests.

"Laney! Start using everything you can to start firing away! Create things that would be useful for zombies!" Soranik shouted as she flew down and stomped on one of their heads.

"Weapons used for zombies…" Laney looked down at her hands. She closed her eyes and tried to think. In the movies, what did they use? They used…GUNS! Suddenly, two green hand guns morphed into her hands and she smiled as she held them up.

"Keep firing, Iolande!" Soranik kicked another zombie in the face.

Laney shot at the zombies with her guns. As the bullets hit their targets; they exploded in green flames. "Damn, these things keep regenerating!" Laney cried as she exploded one off of a patient.

"Don't let the arms rebuild! Try to keep burning them back!" Soranik cried as she tried to blow one of the zombies' hands off with her ring while on top of a patient who was already dying due to the hand that was in his chest.

"Lantern Kiloah is correct! They're _regenerating _too fast, Soranik! We may have to _sacrifice _these wounded if we're going to have any chances of saving the rest-."

"**I'm not **_**sacrificing **_**anybody!**" Soranik shouted as she continued to try and remove the hand from the patient's chest. "Maybe I can find a way to surgically remove the-." Suddenly, a hand shot out of the patient's chest.

"NO!" Soranik shouted as the body began to reform around her body. It started to transform into a broken skull' pulling her more and more into the being. "What the-."

"_Power Levels 85.26%." _Laney heard a dark voice said.

"Aaagh!" Soranik shouted as it sucked her into the skull. Its arm began to form from the large skull. "It's re-forming around me-I can't get it off!"

"Divert all power to your body shield, Natu! Now!" Iolande shouted. "Laney! Shoot!"

The two girls shot at the skull; causing it to disperse and send pieces of the slimy gunk all over the walls. Soranik fell to the floor; gasping for air. Laney ran over to her and tried to help her up but gasped as she saw how many people were dead in the infirmary. She looked out of the window.

_Flesh._

_Flesh. _

_Flesh. _

Laney could hear the rings as if they were hungry. They called out what they craved; _Flesh_. It sent chills down her spine. "Watch out!" Laney cried. "Black Rings are coming through the wall!"

They broke through the windows and swarmed around the room and slipped on the deceased patients in the hospital.

_RISE_.

"Oh, shit." Laney whispered as she looked at the patients that were crawling towards her.

[FEAR]

"Dammit!" Soranik shouted. "No choice! These creatures leave us no choice." She brought her hand up and pointed her ring at the dead patients.

"Forgive me, warriors." Laney said as she brought her hand up at her targets.

"May the God of Rangrra Forgive me." Iolande whispered as, she too, brought her hand up.

The three of them fired off; burning the zombies to pieces. Soranik then blasted a whole through the floor and flew downwards onto the lower floor. Using their rings, the three began to encase the patients in small orbs. Laney subsided her fear and encased more patients.

"Let us fight, Lantern Natu! We can help!" One blind patient cried.

"No, Voz!" Soranik replied. "I've stitched up too many of you to let you die on your backs here in a hospital bed! You can help us by getting better and stronger somewhere else!"

"Somewhere else? What kind of plan-?"

"They're going on a healing trip, Laney!" Soranik shouted as they three continued to collect patients. They crashed to the bottom floor with all of the living patients behind them.

"It'd be helpful if I knew _where _I was sending them!" Iolande shouted.

"The _only _place I know where they'll be safe…" the three girls flew out into the open air, "Mogo. We'll escort them to the end of the sector and-."

Laney turned to the side and saw Kyle being encased by a zombie. "KYLE!"

"Kyle?" Soranik quickly turned to hear him screaming as a woman stood in front of him. "No…"

"_I'll _escort the wounded. You and Laney get down-."

"We can't leave you alone to-."

"Go, Soranik, Laney! He needs you both! GO!" Iolande shouted.

Soranik was off; Laney quickly behind. Laney could faintly see what was wrapped around Kyle: A refrigerator with legs wrapped around his waist, different women grabbing in at his arms and legs, pulling him apart. He screamed as they yanked on him.

"How come _so _many people be dead and you're still alive? Why do _you _get to bury everyone, Kyle, and no one gets to bury you?" The woman asked as she got closer to Kyle. She placed her hand on his chest. "_I _think it's time to change all that. It's time for _you _to die, Kyle."

"NO!" Laney screamed as she shot out a green ray that blasted the woman's head off. She then looked at her hand and smiled; her aim got better.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Soranik shouted as she flew in between the two; separating the woman's hand from Kyle's chest.

"Are you alright, Kyle?" Laney asked as she flew by Kyle.

"Thanks to you two I am." Kyle smiled.

"Let's go finish this." Soranik growled as she flew by the two.

The woman's body collapsed to the ground as her head began to reform. She turned around; looking up at Kyle, Soranik, and Laney who was flying towards her at rapid speed. "No doubt about it, love is in the-." They crashed her into the ground; a green explosion emitting around them. They then pulled up and brushed themselves off. Soranik stood behind Kyle; brushing her hair back and pointing her ring at the woman. Laney stood somewhat next to Kyle, her hand at his arm and pointing it at the woman as well. Laney was angry that this woman had tempted to hurt the man that had meant so much to Soranik. Laney wouldn't let anything happen to Kyle; it would crush Soranik.

[RAGE]

[WILL]

"I'd say there's nothing in the air but the smell of the rotten corps you've stolen." Kyle growled.

"And I would say someone here is motivated by some pretty _intense _feelings to protect you. You've both got it bad, don't you girls?" The woman pulled her body up. Kyle grabbed Laney's hand and led her away from the zombie that got to her feet quickly. The three still kept their rings trained on her.

"Shut your mouth, you delusional witch." Kyle ordered.

"_That's _rude, Kyle." She giggled. "Now aren't you going to introduce me to your _New Girlfriend _and, what's that? You're pet monkey?"

Laney growled as the glow on her ring got brighter. Kyle placed her hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Shut up." He demanded.

"Did you tell her you're a liar?" The zombie brushed herself off. "I bet our Heartbreaker Boy told you it was _you_ sweet little face he saw in the gleaming Sapphire Crystal." A hologram of a Star Sapphire popped up from the woman's ring.

"Kyle, how does she know about-?" Soranik asked as she looked at Kyle.

"I'm Jade, the love of his life-I know _everything _about him. Do you?" She pulled her hand up to her face. "Here's how it _always_ ends, you know, for Kyle's girls…" A hologram of Soranik in a coffin appeared from the ring, "in a box or worse like the rest of us."

Laney gasped as rage filled every fiber of her body. "You bit-." Kyle squeezed his hand tighter around Laney's shoulder.

"I thought he told you," Soranik shot forward; slamming her fist in Jade's mouth. "TO SHUT UP!"

"RGGR!" Jade mumbled as Soranik twisted her hand in Jade's mouth.

"Go, Sora!" Laney cheered.

"RGGR!" Jade repeated.

"What was that?" Soranik asked. "You're going to have to speak up; I can't hear you with my fist _shoved _in your mouth." She pulled herself up and tugged at her hand. "Did you really think you could _scare _me with that puppet light show or yours?"

Kyle flew behind her and Laney landed next to Soranik and leaned over Jade's body, placing her hands on her knees. "It didn't seem too scary to me." Laney tilted her head to one side.

"Me either, I've seen plenty of death. And if you think I'm going to let some _abomination _like _you _destroy what I have-."

"What_ we _have." Kyle placed a hand on Soranik's shoulder.

"Aww-AHH!" Laney shouted as Jade's body shot up in the air.

"Kyle-WHAT!" Soranik was taken with Jade up into the air.

"SORANIK!" Kyle shouted.

_100% power level exceeded. _

_Devour Will. _

That voice; it sent chills down Laney's spine once more. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. "What the hell's this thing doing!" Laney asked as she flew up with Kyle and Soranik.

"For real!" Kyle agreed. "This is crazy! The Black Lantern was bent on killing us a second ago-."

"Now it's acting like we don't even exist!" Soranik finished as she struggled to pull her hand out.

Kyle and Laney slammed their fists into Jade's head. "Divert all power to your ring-We don't' was to blow your hand off!" Kyle shouted as their rings began to glow. The fired off, sending black blood shooting out. But it shot back, re-forming Jade's head and flying off.

_Devour Will. _

"Where the hell is-." Kyle, Laney, and Soranik looked up to see all of Black Lanterns flying in a certain direction. "It going?"

The three stopped and gasped as they saw the Black Lanterns flying towards the Central Battery. The sky looked black from all the Black Lanterns flying around the sky and swarming around the Central Battery; some even latching onto the large Lantern. Laney's body trembled as she saw the millions of Black Lanterns attacking and ripping out the hearts of the Green Lanterns. Her eyes grew wide at the blood that splashed across the battle field and the screams that echoed into her ears. Her heart raced and she could feel everything in her body screaming to run. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. Then what would be the point of her wearing the ring? Running would only show how much of disgrace she would be. Laney gritted her teeth at the thought of her running away again. The fear in her heart would have to be shoved out faster than fast. She need to fight. If these people were giving their lives to protect the things they loved and cared for, then so would she. She would fight with every fiber in her being until she was dead on the floor with her heart ripped out as well.

_[WILL]_

She flew downward next to Kyle and Soranik and began to shoot a green blast at the Zombies that attacked the Battery.

"Okay, we're dying with our boots on, people." Guy brought his ring up to his face then shot it out, "And we're dying standing up. NOT IN OUR HOUSE! NOT TODAY!"

"POUR IT ON!" Everyone shouted.

_Devour Will. _

_Devour Will. _

_Devour Will. _

"Honi ko'u 'elemu*!" Laney shouted in her native language as she fired at all of the Black Lanterns that jumped on to the Battery.

"Goddamnit, Laney, what the hell are you saying! Speak English!" Guy shouted as he blasted again.

"Get a Hawaiian Dictionary, Gardner!" Laney shot at another Black Lantern.

"The objective of the Black Lanterns have changed! They are seeking to destroy the battery and extinguish its light!" Salaak announced. "Cease and Desist from all current battle stations and report to the Central Power Battery for Defensive Action! Repeat, all Lanterns report to the Central Power Battery for defensive action!"

"I think we're all here, Salaak!" Laney shouted as she blasted another shot at a Black Lantern.

"Your aims getting better." Guy smirked as he landed next to her.

"Well, this _is _good target practice." Laney smirked.

Suddenly a man dressed half naked and skin colored in an Indigo color hoped next to them. He seemed to be a part of a tribe. He blasted at the other Lanterns that were flying towards Guy and Laney.

"So what colored _Crayola Lantern _are you, Buddy-Deep Purple?" Guy asked.

"I am from the _Indigo _Tribe, Green Lantern, and if we can-."

"Yeah, whatever-works for me-I ain't looking no gift horse in the mouth." Guy interrupted.

"Don't be rude, Guy!" Laney shouted.

_Construct Dark Matter. _

Everything stopped as the Black Lanterns did. They raised their hands in the air and shot off black energy from their rings into the dark sky above.

"With your help, Indigo Man, we can finally put some hurt on these cockroaches and stop 'em from puttin' themselves…Back together…" Guy gasped.

Laney looked up and gasped at the sight. The Black Lanterns had constructed-what looked like-a dark angel with batwings wrapping around the Central Battery, its claws wrapped around the bottom of the Battery and threw its head back; letting out a wail as it began to lift the Battery off the ground. Laney's eyes widened as she stared up at the beautiful monster. She finally tore her eyes away from it and looked down to see the black energy flowing around the bottom of the Battery. She growled and gripped her fist. _Now this, _meant war.


	3. Blackest Night Pt 2

**I'm actually working on _A Lot _of stories and this story is one of them. But I love the Green Lanterns and I feel like no one is reading them becuase no one is reviewing them :'( _PLEASE REVEIW!_**

* * *

**Battery Foundation Compromised. **

"This ain't lookin' good!" Guy shouted as he turned towards Kyle. "Gonna be leaving a lot of blood on the floor on this one."

"God help us," Kyle said, "I think you're tight, Guy."

Laney slammed into a group of Black Lanterns; her ring exploding green energy around the Lanterns. She pulled herself up and looked at Kyle and Guy. "Do you have a plan?"

"Actually…" Kyle suddenly grabbed the back of Guy's shirt and yanked him up, "Laney, find Soranik, stick with her. Guy, c'mon, I've got an idea." The two flew off.

Laney jumped up and flew towards Soranik, who was flying with the Indigo Lantern corps.

"Let's address the source of this hideous construct, Lantern." He said fiercely.

"Yes, Let's." Soranik agreed.

"Where the hell is the source at?" Laney flew above the Central Battery and saw all the Lanterns attacking the things hands that were lifting up the Battery.

"This giant construct is trying to pull the central battery out of the ground!" Vath Sarn shouted as he blasted around.

"Way to be observant!" Laney shouted.

"Shut it and cut its freakin' hands off!" Vath screamed.

Laney charged her ring up; a green glow forming around her ring.

"STAND BACK!" Laney shouted as she brought her ring up. All the Lanterns looked up to see Laney's huge green energy of death from her ring and all scattered away. She then slammed her ring down on the left hand. It exploded and one side dropped to the floor of Oa. But just as she blasted it off, it began to form again.

"It was worth a shot." Soranik said as she put a hand on Laney's shoulder.

"Soranik!" Her ring called; it was Kyle. "Grab Laney and our new Lantern buddy and get the hell out of there!"

"But, Kyle, with his help we may be able to-."

"Out! Now!" Kyle ordered.

"Why the hell does he want us out?" Laney asked as they flew out of range.

"Because of that!" Soranik pointed up towards a giant green box with the Green Lantern symbol on the front flying towards the Black Lanterns. It slammed down on top of a bunch of them and slowly opened.

"What the hell is that?" Laney peered. Suddenly, a Red Lantern Corps shot out of the box; its Red Energy plasma shooting from its mouth; making it look like blood splattering everywhere. He tore threw the Black Lanterns like butter; ripping them apart and throwing the bodies pieces in different directions. Its red energy plasma covered the floor and spread throughout the army of Black Lanterns. The Red Lantern screamed and violently kept attacking.

"Holy shit it's working!" Laney shouted with delight.

"Laney's right! The Battery is losing altitude! The Red Lantern's damaging the bodies at such a fast pace that they can't generate enough power to maintain the construct!" Soranik stated as she saw the huge monster that was holding the Battery starting to fade away gently.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's going to last very long!" Laney shouted as she pointed down at the large Sphere with green tentacles protruding from it. It was the Alpha Lantern; Lantern Chaselon.

"What the hell is that fool doing?" Kyle growled as he floated by Laney.

"By authority of the Guardians, you forfeit your existence, Red Lantern Vice!" Suddenly Chaselon slammed his tentacle right through the Red Lantern; it's ring shooting off his finger and flying into the night air.

Laney and Kyle quickly turned to see the Black Lantern monster regaining its shape faster. "Son of a bitch!" Laney shouted.

"Crap!" Guy added. "The Black Lantern construct's getting brighter!"

"And the damn battery's getting higher again!" Laney added.

**Battery Present **

**Battery Present**

"They know the Battery of the Green Lantern's in Chaselon!" Laney cried quickly; gaining Kyle's attention. She brought her ring up to her lips. "Salaak, They know that Chaselon has the Battery!"

"Lantern Chaselon!" Salaak shouted. "Fall back! Your internal power battery is in danger of being breached! Lantern Kiloah! Go after him!"

"On it!" Laney shouted as she flew towards the large Sphere. They began to climb on top of him and try to break him open.

"Negative Salaak." Chaselon denied. "The Alpha Lanterns are the _only_ ones capable of rectifying this situation and preserving the central battery."

"Clearly not!" Laney shouted as she blasted some of the Black Lantern Children off of Chaselon. "You can't handle these freaks of nature and you're endangering yourself!"

Suddenly, five of the little Black Lantern kids jumped up and grabbed Laney's leg.

"You have soft skin, Lady!" One said.

"You're so pretty!" Another called.

"Play with us!" The third on shouted as he slammed him hand through Laney's thigh. She screamed and blasted the kids off of her legs. They began to jump towards her and she flew back towards Chaselon; blasting them away with every chance she got.

"The possibility of my Power Battery being destroyed, Lantern Salaak, is-RAAGGH!" Chaselon shouted as a Black Lantern ripped out the Power Battery from the inside of his body.

"Let that shit go!" Laney shouted as she blasted the child's head off. She then swooped down and snatched the power Battery.

**Devour Will **

**Devour Will **

**Devour Will **

"The only thing you're going to be devouring is this!" Laney turned and shot off another green energy bolt from her ring. She missed almost all of them. "Goddamnit!"

"Laney!" Kyle shouted as he flew towards her. "Throw me the Battery!"

Laney slammed her feet firmly on the ground and swung the battery up towards Kyle; who flew by and snatched it from the air. "Now get to safety!"

Laney jumped up from the Black Lanterns. "What are you planning, Kyle!"

But he was already flying off towards the Central Power Battery. Laney followed but instinctually flew up towards Soranik and Guy who were on top of the Central Power Battery. "What the hell is Kyle doing?"

"Soranik," Soranik's ring said; it was Kyle, "I love you."

"What?" She asked,

"Laney, remember what I taught you,_** No Fear**_. And Guy, you've been like a brother to me. Thank you."

"Kyle," Laney said. "What are you-?"

Her question was finally answered when Kyle flung himself into the Central Battery. The effect: a massive size-mec wave blew from the Battery; sending everyone flying back and away from the battery. The Black Lanterns-well most of them-were destroyed because of the strong force. But not only did it affect the Black Lanterns, but the Green ones as well. Laney's ring began to shoot a horrible pain through her body and she felt as if she'd been electrocuted. When it was over, Kyle was one the ground-his ring flying off of his finger.

"**KYLE**!"Guy shouted as he recovered from his fall.

"**NO**!" Soranik shouted.

"Oh, God…" Laney whispered as she flew towards with Soranik and Guy. Her eyes began to water. "Oh, god, oh god, oh god."

**Ring Status Report. Green Lantern 2814 Honor Guard Deceased. **

Kyle's ring flew towards Soranik, Guy, and Laney. Laney gasped and reached out for it.

**Priority Directive Located. Moratorium On Sentient Ring Replacement. Proceed to Lantern Mogo in Space Sector 2261.**

"No!" Laney shouted as Guy grabbed it. Laney wrapped her hands around Guy's fist and held it tight.

"You're not goin' anywhere-but back on Kyle's finger!" Guy shouted as he and Laney struggled to keep a tight grip on Kyle's ring.

"Goddamn! I can't-ahh!" The ring slipped through Guy's fingers and through Laney's as well.

**Proceed To Space Sector 2261. **

"**SHUT THE HELL UP**!" Laney shouted.

"**YOU'RE KYLE'S RING! NO ONE ELSE'S**!" Guy added.

Guy and Laney used their rings to construct a chain links towards the ground as it used its force to pull away from Kyle. "Rnnn! He's earned that ring more then anybody fer crissakes! You're not taking it away from him!" Guy shouted.

Suddenly, the chain broke and Guy and Laney slammed against the ground. "No!" Laney shouted as she got up to her knees. She used the ring to throw a rope that quickly wrapped around the ring and Laney began to pull back. Got up and pulled helped by grabbing Laney's hip and pulling her back as well. "Rgggn! You can't take it away!" Guy shouted.

"You're Kyle's ring! You stay with Kyle!" Laney shouted as she yanked her hand down. But the ring's construct broke once more and the two fell to the floor again.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Guy shouted as he looked up. "YOU'LL SEE! HE'S-."

"Kyle…" Laney crawled over to Kyle's dead body; Soranik was giving Kyle mouth-to-mouth to try and get _somthing_ out of him. "Kyle, wake up!" She placed her hands on his chest and began to shake him.

_Dammit!_ Laney shouted in her head. She couldn't help him. Laney looked up at Soranik, who was stressing and on the verge of tears. Something that Laney never wanted to see. Soranik was the closest thing to a best friend that Laney had.

"Come back to life, Kyle! Fight it!" Soranik shouted as she went down to breath into Kyle's mouth again.

"Dead-." Guy whispered as he grabbed Kyle's hand. Tears began to form in Guy's eyes. "You killed him…"

**Guy Gardner of Space Sector 2814. You Have Great Rage In Your Heart. **

Laney looked up to see a Red Lantern Ring fly around him and slip on his finger. "Guy! NO!" Laney shouted as she reached out for him.

"_**YOU BASTARDS KILLED HIM**_!" Guy screamed as his clothes began to turn red.

**Welcome To The Red Lantern Corps. **

"_**AND NOW I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU**_!"

He jumped up and used his rings to construct blades. The wind from the spinning blades caused Laney and Soranik to scoot back a bit.

"Guy! No!" Soranik shouted. "Don't let it control you!"

He flew off and began to attack the other Black Lanterns.

"Kyle wouldn't want this!"

"**BUT I DO**!" Guy shouted as he ripped the Black Lanterns up out of blind rage.

**Connection Severed. **

**Connection Severed. **

"He's killing all of them. The Rage and Will combined it working!" Laney shouted.

"But it's also taking control of him. If he keeps this up, he'll be a Red Lantern permanently. That's why we have to bring back Kyle so Guy can come to his senses!" Soranik shouted as she tried to make his heart start.

"_**KYLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_!" Guy screamed out of rage.

"C'mon, Kyle, don't give up on me now! Your heart wants to start! _LET IT_!" Soranik shouted.

Laney turned around as she heard a buzzing sound fly towards her. She turned around just as a Black Lantern Ring flew towards Kyle's finger.

**Kyle Rayner of-**

"Get back!" Laney shouted as she blasted the ring away with her own ring.

**Kyle Rayner of-**

"You can't have him!" Soranik shouted as she blasted the ring once more. The two girls wrapped their arms around Kyle and began to blast the ring away.

"You _won't _have him!" Laney exclaimed as she blasted the ring off once more.

Suddenly, the ring flew around the blast and slipped on Kyle's finger.

"No!" Laney and Soranik shouted.

Soranik quickly grabbed his hand and began to try and take off the ring.

**Kyle Rayner of Earth. **

"Get off! GET OFF!" Soranik pleaded.

Laney got up. "Where's that damn Indigo guy!"

**Ris-**

"It's not his time!" Soranik cried as a blast of Green and Indigo struck his finger. Laney and Soranik turned to see the Indigo member.

**Connection Severed. **

"It's everyone's time, Lantern." He stated. "And it is no one's time."

He swung his weapon and it cracked the ring in half; breaking off of Kyle's finger.

"But you do not have much time to bring this Lantern back before another ring seeks to-Hrm?" The Indigo member looked up to see a swarm of Black Lantern Rings flying towards the group al of them calling Kyle's name. The Indigo tribe's member swung his weapon around, cutting off some of the connections. "I was mistaken. You have _no_ time whatsoever. I will do all I can to defend you, young Lanterns!"

"_**AND SO WILL WE**_!" Killowog shouted as he flew through, blasting the rings.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Laney shouted as she tried her best to bring Kyle back by pressing on his chest. Soranik placed a respirator over his mouth and helped out.

"Your friends are here giving us time!" Soranik shouted.

"Kyle, come back! You have to come back!" Laney begged.

"Now fight, damn-."

**Tether Targeted. **

Laney gasped as a purple light shot against Soranik's chest and Kyle's as well.

"Soranik!" Laney shouted and looked up to see a Star Sapphire flying towards them.

**Heartbreak Located. **

"What the hell-!" Vath shouted.

"No! Hold your fire!" Soranik shouted.

The Star Sapphire landed next to Soranik, who was now crying softly. "You're _Dying Love_ has called me here, Lantern."

"Please…can you help him?" Soranik asked as she sobbed. "Help _us_?"

The Star Sapphire moved around. But stopped and looked at Laney. She then smirked and looked down at Kyle.

"H-his heart's stopped-we don't have much-."

"I met you both before when you delivered that beautiful baby in the middle of that battle." The Star Sapphire said. "My name is Miri."

"Yes but-." Miri lifted her hand up to wipe Soranik's tear.

"The affection and passion for this Lantern was in your eyes even then."

"Sapphire, please-he's-."

"_Your _heart" Miri brought both her hands up to her crown; causing the purple light to swirl around beautifully into unique designs as she worked her magic. Laney's eyes glowed with awe as she watched Miri shove her hands gently into Soranik's chest. "is _his_ heart." She stated. "His heart is your heart. And with an infusion of Love and Will, two hearts are one!"

Suddenly, Kyle gasped awake; causing Laney to jump lightly. He blinked and floated over to her. "Natu…"

"Kyle-I don't believe you're back." Soranik smiled.

Laney squealed and jumped up; hugging Kyle and crying tears of joy. "You're back! I thought I lost you forever but you're back, Kyle!"

"Yes." Soranik placed her hands on his face. "You came back to me."

"I didn't want to keep you waiting." Kyle remarked.

Laney let go of Kyle and hugged Miri. "You're my new best friend for bringing Kyle back, Miri!"

She smirked and patted Laney's head. "You appreciation is admirable."

Kyle's ring then appeared and flew around him.

**Kyle Rayner of Earth. **

Kyle looked at Miri as the ring circled his arms. "And I'm sure I have YOU to thank, too, for being down among the living again."

**You Have The Ability To Overcome Great Fear. **

"You only have your love to thank." Miri smiled.

"But first things first..." The ring slipped on Kyle's finger and his tattered clothing were restored to their original form.

**Welcome To The Green Lantern Corps.**

"Feels like I never left." Kyle smiled. "What's the situation?"

"You blew hundreds of them away!" Laney shouted. "And their dark construct, too!"

"But the remaining Black Lanterns are still focused on devouring the battery and..." Arisia added.

"And?" Kyle asked.

"Guy." Kilowog said softly.

"Yeah? Guy what?" Kyle cocked a brow.

"Seeing you die-it pushed him over the edge. Kyle, Vice's ring found him-fed off his rage." Soranik explained.

"Guy's a Red Lantern." Laney finished.

"Not for long he's not." Kyle stated as he began to fly off. Everyone else followed suit. "Because we're just gonna have to get that ring off my buddy's right hand-."

Laney stopped flying and looked up as a shadow darkened Oa more then it already was. The large planet known as Mogo hovered only feet away from the atmosphere of Oa and shone the large Green Lantern symbol that seemed to give Oa some light.

"Uh, Guys." Laney called.

"We may have a little more firepower on our side then we thought." Kilowog joked.

"No kidding." Laney said as she stared up in awe at Mogo.

Kyle smirked. "I guess Mogo does socialize after all."

"But, Mogo's showing no movement whatsoever." Laney said as she floated upward.

"What's he doing, Salaak?" Kyle asked as he used his ring to bring up a hologram of Salaak.

"_It's_ a planet, Rayner." Salaak corrected.

"Okay, What's _it_ doing?"

"_It_ seems to be waiting." Salaak reported.

"Waiting for what?"

"I have no idea. Mogo is here of its own violation. It must have received the distress call for all Lanterns to report to Oa so-."

"So Mogo's reporting for duty?" Kyle interrupted.

"Obviously."

"It can do that?" Laney asked as she spun around.

"Of course it can. The planet allies itself with us when it feels like it." Kilowog stated.

"That's odd." Laney turned back to stare at the planet.

"Well," Kyle started. "until Mogo decided on a course of action, we need to-."

"What kind of _action_ could Mogo possibly take?" Soranik asked.

"You mean aside from slamming into Oa and decimating everyone?" Salaak asked.

"Yeah, aside from _that_." Kyle nodded.

"I have no idea." Salaak admitted.

"Might I suggest we concentrate on the matters at hand that we can do something about...such as these remaining Black Lanterns devouring your Central Battery." The Indigo Tribe's member stated.

"One problem at a time." Laney agreed. "Plus, there's Guy..."

"C'mon." Kyle said as he dove towards the Central Battery. Black Lanterns flooded the Battery and sunk their teeth into it. They clawed and scraped and climbed upon the battery until it began to tilt to the side. Laney gasped as she realized that the battery was about to fall over. She covered her ears and stopped. She could hear it. She could hear the Battery crying out in pain. It was as if the battery was a person and she could hear all the pain it was going through. Laney quickly raced around and tried her best to zap away all the Black Lanterns that were hurting the Battery…they were hurting _her_. She could feel the battery's pain and it was killing her. But the pain didn't stop her. She kept going; pushing away the scraping and biting feelings that burned at her skin. Suddenly, the battery began to fall completely on its side.

**Warning: Central Power Battery Foundation Destabilized. **

"NO!" Kyle shouted. "The Battery's falling!"

"I hadn't noticed!" Laney shouted as she used her rings with the other Lanterns to create a small wall that held up the Battery for a while. But the weight was too much to bear and the wall shattered, sending the battery crashing down onto Oa. Laney's ring suddenly gave out and she began to fall. She quickly used her ring again, but it only lasted for about a few seconds before she fell onto the ground. Debris and rubble flew everywhere around her; making it hard for her to see. But she could hear; she could hear all the Green Lanterns screaming and crying out for help. Laney's body felt weak, she was trembling as she got to her feet. She could hear Kyle and Guy; fighting and screaming. She trudged her way through the rubble.

**Planet Wide Emergency. **

**Debris Field Speed Two Hundred Miles An Hour. **

**Energy Spheres Recommended.**

Laney gasped as she felt a large piece of rubble slam right next to her. She looked up to see that she was underneath a building. "Fuck my life." She whispered as the rubble flew downwards to her. She pulled up her ring to create a barrier around her. But when the rubble slammed against her barrier, it broke instantly.

"What the hell!" She shouted as she tried to create another barrier. Again, it broke. "No! NO! No!" She cried. What the hell was wrong with this damn thing! Why wasn't it working correctly? Suddenly, the rubble fell on top of Laney, most of them crushing her legs. She cried out in pain and screamed for help. The pains in her legs were unbearable and she used her ring to shove most off the rubble off of her. Her ring shouldn't be dying. It was practically at full power. It had to be at all times if she wanted to keep living. Her ring was her life line and she needed to make sure it was working right. She growled and used the ring to zap away all of the rubble.

"Laney!" That was Soranik.

"Sora!" Laney cried.

"Where are you!"

"Over here!" Then a man came into her view and tore the rest of the rubble from around Laney, it was the Indigo Lantern from before. He pulled everything aside and reached in; gently pulling Laney out and carrying her towards Soranik and the others.

"Oh, god." Soranik gasped as The Indigo tribesmen handed her off to Sora. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Laney lied as she tried to get up. She knew her right ankle was broken and the rest of her legs were cut up pretty bad. But she couldn't let that get in her way. "Where's Ky-Ahh!"

Suddenly, it felt as if she was being pulled up into the air. The rest of the Lanterns apparently were going through the same experience because they, too, were ripped from the ground and thrown into the air.

"What the hell's going on!" Laney cried.

"My ring's not working!" Soranik shouted.

"I can't create a construct!" Kilowog exclaimed.

"Me either! But our energy aura's been activated!" Arisia stated.

True to her word, the green glow had covered the Lantern's bodies as they were being pulled into the sky. Soranik wrapped her arms around Laney and held her close.

"The planet is sucking us into space!" Miri shouted as she tried to use her ring. But hers, too, was not working.

"He's not just sucking us up, sweetie!" Vath shouted.

"_**Your Feeding Time Is Over, Vile Ones**_." A deep voice rang through the ears of everyone on Oa. Laney looked up and saw that it was none other than Mogo's voice. "_**You Will Defile Our Battery No More**_."

"He sucking everyone up!" Vath continued. "Good Guys and Bad Guys!"

"_**Oa Will Be Cleansed Of Your toxic Presence**_." Mogo declared.

Due to the gravitational pull, Miri was forced to latch onto Soranik and Laney for support. The Black Lanterns swarmed around them and tried to attack while in space.

"_**Attention All Lanterns. Due To The Infestation Of Black Lanterns On Oa, I Have Increased My Gravitational Pull Exponentially**_." Mogo reported. "_**As A Result, All Organic Material Is Being Drawn Into My Surface For Consumption. I Apologize For The Inconvenience. Imminent For The Inconvenience. Due To The Disruption Of Your Power Rings And Your Proximity Of Black Lanterns, Hand-To-Hand Combat Is Recommended.**_"

"Now he tells us." Soranik rolled her eyes.

"_**Impact In Three Minutes**_."Mogo stated. "_**Impact in Three Minutes. Impact In One Minute**_."

Laney's body felt as if fresh air had just shoved itself down her throat as she entered Mogo's atmosphere. The Black and Green Lanterns flew above the beautiful scenery of Mogo. The grass that looked softer than any other pillow in the world, the sky looked beautifully blue without a cloud in the sky, the rivers and streams glistening as the group flew past large mounds of rocks and boulders that made the planet look like Heaven. Laney gasped at the beautiful planet as they flew across it; towards a large field of perfect green grass.

"_**Five Seconds To Impact**_." Laney clutched onto Soranik as she braced herself for impact onto the ground. But surprisingly, it didn't come. When Laney looked up, she and the other Green Lanterns were floating in mid-air while the Black Lanterns fell onto the grass.

"What the-." Kilowog started.

"We've stopped falling." Kyle said.

"But the Lanterns _haven't._" Soranik pointed out as the Black Lanterns were being yanked underneath the grass. "That's field of grass." She whispered. The Black Lanterns were trying to claw their way out of the field of grass, but to no avail. Only their hands stuck out of the grass.

"They're drowning." Laney stated. "In a sea of green."

"_**Purge Of Oa Complete**_." Mogo announced; causing Laney to jump. "_**All The Black Lanterns Will Be Pulled Through Each Stratum Of My Being. They Will Be Torn And Defused. Sifted Into Atoms. Until All That Is Left Of Them Will Be Drawn To The Center Of My Core Where They Will Be Forever Superheated And Prevented From Re-Forming. In Other Words, My Fellow Lanterns, They Will Burn For All Eternity**_."

"That's wicked, Mogs." Laney whispered as she let go of Soranik; still floating in the air. Suddenly, the soft blades of grass shot out from the ground and wrapped around Laney's broken ankle. She yet out a yelp and looked to see that the blades of grass were starting to cover her body.

"Mogo, what are you doing?" Kyle quickly asked.

"_**Lantern Kiloah Is Injured. Her Right Ankle Is Broken And Many Of Her Internal Organs Are Severely Damaged**_." Mogo reported.

"What?" Soranik looked at Laney; who was slowly but surely being sucked into the grass while still in mid air. "How do you know?"

"I _**Sensed Her Pain All The Way From Oa. Lantern Kiloah Doesn't Know How Fragile She Is**_."

"And You Do?" Vath asked.

"_**Lantern Kiloah Is Connected TO The Oan Battery.**_" Mogo started. "_**The Battery Is What Brought Her Back To Life. The Battery Is What Keeps Her Alive. If That Goes Out-.**_"

"Then so does she." Kyle Finished.

"_**Exactly.**_" Mogo stated. "_**The Battery Is What Controls All Of The Rings. If The Battery Goes Out, The Ring Goes Out. And She Will Die. That Is Another Reason Why I had Done This Purge**_."

Now, Laney was completely covered in grass, her ring glowing brightly. KIlowog ordered all the others Lanterns back to Oa as Laney continued to be healed.

"_**Your Ring Is Damaged As Well.**_" Mogo said.

"I know." Laney nodded.

"_**I Shall Heal That As Well**_."

"Thank you, Mogs." Then the grass unwrapped around her and let her long chestnut hair cascade down her back.

"Feel better?" Kyle asked.

"I feel amazing!" Laney smiled.

"Good, Because since Mogo's got the Black Lanterns under his thumb, our _only_ priority is to find Guy and get that damn ring off as soon as-."

"Don't worry." Everyone quickly turned around to see Guy in his Red Lantern State. "I've Found _you_."

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW :)**_


	4. Blackest Night pt 3

_**PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANK YOU!**_

* * *

"Guy…" Laney whispered.

"**Rrrr-Red is Green**" Guy growled. "Green is Red."

"He's trying to fight it." Soranik grabbed Laney's arm and pulled her back gently as everyone began to raised their rings or create a weapons with their rings.

Kyle pulled his arm out. "Don't raise your rings. We're _not _fighting back. We're NOT feeding his rage."

"I look at your face," Guy started, "and I see _friends_-people I care about-and I know…**That you're my ENEMIES. That you need to be ripped apart and burned until there's nothing left!" **

"I'm not gonna just stand here and let him-." Vath began.

"ANY show of force will push him over the edge, Vath." Kyle stated. "We have to-."

"Look at his eyes, Rayner-he's _already _fallen over that _edge_." Vath interrupted. "He's _past_ saving now."

"No he's not." Laney said. "There's still hope. We can still save him."

"I'm Guy Gardner –I'm a Green Lantern-I serve and protect the innoc-."

"He's trying to fight it." Laney said to Vath as she floated next to him.

"**No.**" Guy growled. "**I'm Guy Gardner. I'm a RED LANTERN. And I got one purpose and one purpose only!**" He raised his rings and shot out from the Red one; The red shooting and almost electrocuting everyone. Arisia grabbed Miri and Laney and pulled them out of the line of fire. "**AND THAT'S TO DESTROY EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING THAT STANDS IN MY FREAKIN' WAY**!" He then shot at Arisia; hitting her back and causing the three girls to slam into the ground.

"**You're just GREEN BUGS that wanna kill me**!" Guy shouted. "**And I'll show ya what I do to bugs**!" He turned to Kilowog to hit him, but Kilowog pulled up a barrier. "**I Crush 'em!**"

"Vath's right! Guy's gone too far!" Kilowog exclaimed as Soranik slammed right next to him.

"No he's not!" Laney shouted. "He just needs a little _push_!" Laney shot out a fist from her ring and punched Guy right in the face. His head whip lashed back and he growled; creating a chain with his ring and shooting it towards Laney. She quickly pulled up a shield to prevent it from hitting her.

"**Red is pure! Red is right**!" Guy growled. "**Go ahead! Throw your **_**colors**_** at me! RED WILL **_**BURN**_** THEM ALL**!"

"Still in a compassionate mood there, Munk?" Vath asked the Indigo Tribesmen, Munk.

"_Always_." Munk replied. "But compassion must sometimes be tempered with might."

Guy suddenly shot down on Munk and Vath; separating them. "**Scream! Scream to me!**"

Miri brought her ring up.

"You got a plan, Miri?" Laney asked.

"Yes."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to try to reconnect him with his humanity, by opening his heart with a _Sapphire Tether_." Miri swung her hand around and shot off the Tether, it swirled around until if pierced itself through Guy's chest.

"Is that going to kill him?" Laney asked quickly.

"No, Like I said, I'm opening his heart." Miri said as she held a tight grip on the rope. Guy growled and flew off; taking Miri with him. She screamed and tried to keep a strong hold; Laney gripped onto Miri and tried to hold her back. "I can't hold him! He's too strong! There's only one way!" She pulled her ring up to make a star shaped anchor. "Anchor him! Together!"

Everyone shot their rings out to wrap around the anchor and try to pull Guy back, but to no avail.

"It's not working!" Miri cried. "He's starting to burn through my energy tether!"

"Dammit! Hold him down!" Laney shouted as she used her ring to construct a real anchor to the ground. The rest of the Lanterns did the same; holding him over a small hill.

"Mogo! Guy's been dragging us around like cans behind a wedding car!" Kyle exclaimed as he tried to hold on. "If you got some MORE tricks up your sleeve, we can sure as hell use them right about now!"

"_**Understood, Lantern Rayner**_." Mogo stated. "_**Might I Suggest You Shield Your Eyes**_."

Suddenly, the little hill Guy was over exploded a green ray; engulfing Guy completely. The other Lanterns were thrown back forcefully onto the ground.

"_**The Time Has Come For Lantern Gardner To See His Life Through The Red And Green Of The Rings. And The Distinct Way That All He Has Known And Experienced Makes Him The Being He Is Today.**_" Clouds of Red and Green smoke floated from Guy's ring and up into the air; throwing Guy to the floor as well. "_**The Good. The Bad. And The Ugly**_."

"Oh my god." Laney gasped.

"Holy-." Kilowog peered.

"Mogo-what the hell?" Kyle asked.

Above Guy floated large bubbles that contained all of Guy's achievements and failures. All his greatest achievements in Green. And all the failures in Red. They swirled around him until they finally fixed themselves into human shape. "**BACK**!" Guy shouted. "**STAY BACK**!"

Soon the entire green and red figures began to break out in an all out war in the sky. Laney watched in amazement and awe at the figures. "W-we gotta help him!" Laney shouted.

"She's right." Kyle said. "Guy's struggling against both sides of himself! We gotta help blast the Red Constructs!"

"_**No." **_Mogo announced. "_**Lantern Gardner Needs To Battle These Personal Demons Alone**_."

"We're Lantern Corps, Mogo! We face everything together! Even our damn demons!" Kyle shouted as he and the other Lanterns created a large hammer from their rings.

"C'mon, let's _swing_ this thing and smash those constructs!" Kilowog shouted. Everyone brought their rings up and smashed it down on the Red and Green war that took place. "It's hammerin' time, Poozers!"

"Everyone!" Kyle exclaimed. "Quick, before Guy can focus! Wrap him up tight!"

Everyone quickly bound him to the ground; binding his arms, legs, and mouth. "Jesus," Laney sighed.

"Let's try and get this ring off him and locked down on Oa." Kyle said as he landed next to Laney on the ground.

"That is _not_ to be, Lantern." Munk stated as he flew down as well. "The Red Ring is unlike our rings. It does not simply slip on and off. Once it finds a host, it does not relinquish its grip. They are _bonded_ until-."

"The host is dead." Kyle finished.

Laney kneeled down and placed her hand on Guy's forehead. It was burning like fire. Laney quickly tore her hand off and stared wide eyed at Guy. "oe hahana*."

"There is one possibility for salvation from the rage of a Red Lantern." Munk added.

"I'm all ears." Kyle stated.

"The Light of a Blue Lantern can cleanse a corrupted soul and obliterate a Red Ring."

"Well, okay then," Kyle created a shoved and dug the piece of land that Guy was strapped to out of the ground. "_That's_ where I'm taking Guy! Lock on one of these Blue Lanterns and beam us them."

"Unfortunately, I do not have enough power to transport anyone at this time." Munk reported.

"Then give me the coordinates of one of these Blue Lanterns and we'll take him there ourselves. With all our rings we'll keep Guy restrained and-."

"I am afraid that will _not_ be possible." Munk replied once more.

"Why not?" Laney asked; slowly getting annoyed.

"'Will not'-'Do not'-does not-_you're not _saying anything I want to hear right now! So let _me _worry about what's possible!" Kyle shouted.

"Kyle." Soranik reached forward.

"Give me the damn location of the-." Kyle stopped himself. "No! Enough's enough! How many people that I care about do I need to lose before _enough's enough_! How many!" He then began to fly off with Guy.

"Kyle! Wait!" Laney and Soranik flew after him.

"You would not be able to get very, Lantern." Munk stated. "The Red Lantern's power is growing inside him even as we speak. The restraints will only hold for so long."

"We were able to keep Red Lantern Vice locked up in a Sciencell, So I've got no doubt that-."

Laney flew up to Guy as Munk and Kyle argued. Soranik placed her hand on his forehead.

"He's ho-." Laney started.

"Ow." Soranik retreated her hand.

"Yeah, he's burning up."

"Must be the ring. It's probably messing with his Body Temperature." Soranik said.

"I'm telling you," Kyle growled. "I am _not_ leaving my friend like this." He then turned to Soranik. "Sora, there has to be something we can do."

"Ring," Soranik held up her ring. "Full Body-Scan of Guy Gardner."

**Red Ring Infestation Detected Throughout. **

**Lantern Gardner's Heart And Blood Supply Has Been Completely Compromised. **

Laney sighed and placed her hand on the green binding that held Guy down. "I-I remember reading about the Red Lanterns once with Hal."

"What about them?" Arisia asked.

"That once they have the ring on, they have no use for their hearts. So it stops working. Do you…do you think his heart's stopped?"

Soranik placed her ring to Guy's chest.

**Heartbeat Confirmed. **

"He's still pumpin' blood." Vath said. "So the Red Lantern ring hasn't really taken _full_ effect."

"No," Laney looked down. Then an idea popped in her head. "It hasn't! Hey Mogo!"

"_**Yes Lantern, Kiloah**_."

"Can't you fix Guy like you did me?" Laney asked. "You were able to heal me. Maybe you could find a way to get all that Red Gunk outta Guy's system!"

Mogo didn't answer at first, and then, "_**I Will Bear Lantern Gardner's Rage**_."

"What are you talking about, Mogo? How will-."

"_**Trust Me, Lantern Rayner**_." Mogo said as Guy was placed in a small Lantern shaped pond. "_**I Am Now Immersing Guy In A Nutrient Bath To Keep His Body From Going Into Shock." **_

"Shock?" Laney asked.

"Why would his body go into shock?" Kyle asked.

"_**Because His Entire Blood Supply Is About To Be Filtered At Super-Speed**_." Mogo explained. "_**Lantern Gardner's Blood Will Become My Blood.**_"

"Ugh, those leaches are burrowing right through his skin and down to his throat." Lane said as she leaned over the pond.

"Yes," Soranik answered, "they're coursing through his _entire _body." She pulled out an X-ray through her ring. "_Amazing! _They're like _super-antibodies_…Attacking not only corrupted vital organs. But each and every cell in his body."

"_**Gardner's Rage-Filled Heart And Body Will Be Cleansed, My Fellow Lanterns." **_Mogo reported.

"It looks like it hurts." Laney placed her hand on her mouth.

"_**But, I warn you, Lanterns. As Guy Awakens, His Green Lantern Ring Will Be Completely Drained Of It's Power." **_

"What?" Kyle asked. "How?"

"I'm guessing the Red Ring needed more power, so it absorbed it from the Green Ring." Laney shrugged.

"_**Lantern Kiloah Is Correct.**_" Mogo stated. "_**He Needs To Be Recharged In Order For Him To Get Back To Oa. Someone With Their Ring At Full Power Must Go Into The Water To Be Able To Restore Lantern Gardner's Ring.**_"

Kyle sighed. "I'll do-."

"Step back, Rayner." Laney said as she shoved him off to the side. "My ring's at full capacity. Don't waist your power, you need it."

"But your ring's going to be drained, too." Vath stated.

"No it isn't." Laney shook her head. "This ring is what keeps me alive. So it's _always _charged. If It isn't, then I'm dead." She stepped in the water. "Are these things gonna eat me?" She pointed towards the leeches that were engulfing Guy's body.

"_**No. You Must Transfer Your Power To Lantern Gardner's Through The Head.**_" Mogo instructed.

"What?" Soranik asked.

"_**Press Your Forehead To His.**_"

"Oh!" Laney perked. She then took a deep breath and dove underwater and swam up to Guy. She placed her fingers on the sides of Guy's temples and pressed her forehead to his. A Green glow began to form from between Guy and Laney. Everyone waited patiently as they watched the Green glow slowly fade. Laney jumped out first, gasping for air as she stepped out. Soranik grabbed her and pulled her up to her feet.

Then Guy shot out; the Red Ring flying away from him. "**SON OF A BITCH**!" Guy shouted as he gasped for air.

"Guy." Kyle smiled.

"H-hey…" Guy looked somewhat shocked to see Kyle alive.

Kyle walked over to Guy and stuck his hand out; Guy quickly grabbed it. "C'mon, let's get you out of-" Guy reached up and hugged Kyle tightly. "-there."

He pulled back from Kyle and smiled. "Though I lost you to that Black Ring, Buddy."

"Thought we lost you, too." Kyle chuckled.

"It's like waking up from a freakin' nightmare." Guy looked up. "And you didn't give up on me. _None of you_." He then turned to the group. "Please tell me I didn't kill any-."

"Only the bad guys, Poozer. Only the bad guy." Kilowog assured.

"But you did rough up some of us Lanterns a bit. Nothing too serious." Laney smiled.

"Sheesh." Guy ran a hand through his wet hair. "That's a freakin' relief." He shook his head. "Just how the hell did you get the Red Ring off my hand?"

"You don't remember?" Soranik asked.

"It's all just one red blur."

"Mogo and Laney were able to get it off. They saved you." Kyle explained.

Guy rushed up to Laney and hugged her tightly; binding her arms to her side and picking her up. "Thank you, ya' little Hula Skirt!"

"Hula Skirt?" Laney growled as Guy tightened his grip around her. He then let go and turned to the open air and spread his arms out.

"And Mogo, if I could get my arms around ya, I'd give ya a big hug ya big lug!"

"_**No Need To Thank Me, Lantern Gardner. We Are All Part Of The Same Team. But Before You Depart, Heed This Warning. I Have Dona All I Can, Yet There Are Still Trace Amounts Of Toxic Red Lantern Blood Coursing Through Your System. As The Indigo Lantern Stated, Only The Light Of A Blue Lantern Can Completely Eradicate The Exposure To A Red Ring." **_Mogo explained.

"Got it." Guy smiled. "Red bad, Blue good." He then walked up to Kyle. "Okay, I know who saved my ass, Kyle, but who saved yours?" 

"Miri," Kyle pointed, "The Star Sapphire."

Guy threw an arm around her and pulled Miri close. "Good Going, Kid. You got yourself an open tab at Warriors Bar for life."

Miri looked off to the side; unimpressed. "I appreciate the gestures but-."

"Food _and _Booze mind ya, not just-."

"Laney." Everyone turned towards Laney, who's ring began to flash. She pulled her ring up to see Hal. "I need you to come to earth."

"What? Why?"

"Please just come, I need a back up right now. And you're the only one that's somewhat available. Guy's ring was offline and I couldn't connect to it, and so was Kyle's."

"It was offline?" Guy looked down at his ring.

"The Red Ring had taken energy out of your Green Ring, which prevented it from connecting to other Green Lanterns." Munk explained.

"And Kyle's?" Guy pointed back.

"He had died."

"Do you think you can make it down here? Hal asked.

Laney looked up at her fellow Lanterns. Guy smirked and patted her head. "Go on, Kid."

"I'm on my way, Hal." Laney smiled and floated upward.

"No Fear!" Kyle shouted.

"And Be careful!" Soranik shouted.

"And don't forget to kick ass!"

"I won't!" Laney shouted as she took off.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. PLEASE READ

**Alright, so since the Dc is rebooting their shit. I think I'm gonna do so, too. I have **_**a lot **_**of characters and I feel that some of them didn't turn out the way I wanted them to. **

**Like…**

**Lilani (Laney) Kiloha (Read Little Lantern for more info)-she's basically a Hawaiian girl who got killed trying to protect her brother but was revived by the Green Lantern. Honestly, I don't like the way that one was. And the fact that I started her off in the Blackest Night, I didn't like either. I haven't continued it because I've been trying to think of other ways to start the story over again. Sadly, I couldn't think of anything. But now that the Reboot is coming up, I can reintroduce her and explain her more. **

**Katalina (Kiwi) Alonso (Read Fatherhood & Heartbreak Warfare)-The young baby that was found by the Rogues and raised by them as well. She grew up to be Mokking Byrd and a badass. But I didn't like her story too much either: **

**-Her back story because I wanted her to follow the Rogues story but because of the Golden and Silver age comics, I had **_**no **_**idea of what was going on. And in certain interviews, they stated that they were going to introduce the Rogues separately. So, I'm pretty excited that I would be able to express my character more. **

**-Her personality. I didn't intend her to have the whole **_**anti-hero **_**personality. I actually wanted her to be a pure villain. But seeing as the Rogues aren't **_**pure **_**villains (As Captain Cold Stated: "**_**I don't believe in "evil". Different shades of Gray is all" & "Call us bad guys, call us villains, call us whatever you like - though I prefer "anti-heroes" myself.) **_**So I kinda pushed her towards the **_**anti-hero **_**thing. And hopefully the Rogues won't change. But knowing DC their probably gonna be screwed over, too along with Wally West :'(. **

**-And the fact that she was BFF's with Bart and her Boyfriend was Inertia. A lot of people thought that was a good switch up but I thought I was just…awkward. And plus, I didn't really have a lot to follow with Inertia, I mean the guy **_**did **_**die and wasn't really shown too much in the DC universe. And from what I hear, Inertia's not gonna be around anymore :'( **

**Alastrina (Ali)-Everyone's favorite Immortal Maid that works for the Bat family (Read How To Save A Life for full info). Now, I've been contemplating her a lot and to be honest. I don't want to change her. There's nothing to change about her. She was one of the **_**only **_**characters that came out **_**exactly **_**how I planned it. So there's no Reboot with Ali.**

**Livy Todd-is a duel character between Newsiesgirllaces and I (Go To Newsiesgirllaces and Read BatFamily for full info on her). And I really don't know if Laces is going to do anything with Livy after the Reboot or if she's going to keep her in her own little world. Of course we'll still be doing Those Moments and Letters To Home, but I would like her to be in my little mainstream of Superheroes that I've made. So just give me the signal Laces and we'll conduct something. **

**Aivilo (Poofer)-is also somewhat of a Duel Character between Newsiesgirllaces and I. I really enjoy Aivilo because she reminds me of myself. But again, I don't know if Laces is going to do anything with her, therefore, I am not doing anything until she gives me the green light. **

**Eshe (Miracle)-(Read Golden Girls for info) was another one that I was unsure about. And you can bet after the Reboot I'm going to keep those girls. **

**The Golden Girls-(Again, read Golden Girls for more Info) consisted of Poofer, Mokking Byrd, Little Lanter, Lady Nightwing (Ali), and Miracle. Might change the line up, though. **

**Brandi (Bambi) Lee (Neon)-(Read Neon for more info) has a 50/50 chance in my Reboot because she's with the Rogues. But maybe she can be friends with Kiwi, I'm unsure yet. **

**Indria (Indi) Xavier Raspoli-Is also not my character (Again Go to Newsiesgirllaces) But I do like her and have put in her A Mother's Touch. I would also like to add her to my reboot but there's her relationship with Jason…and Ali's supposed to have a relationship with Jason. So…I don't know about that one. **

**Roxanne (Roxy) Quinn-(Read Like Mother Like Daughter) Is **_**not **_**going to be in my reboot. For a number of reasons:**

**1. She's in love with Jason. We already have one of those. **

**2. Her code name is Little Red. Livy is Little Red.**

**3. There's not really a use for her. **

**And that's it. I had other characters before but realized I'm never going to use them again. **

**I've also had new characters that I've made up and put up (read M I R A C L E). Though, I don't think I'll keep that character since the Reboot is right around the corner and other characters I've been thinking about doing **_**after **_**the Reboot. Like the character in M I R A C L E, I want to do after the reboot. That was just a little snippet. But yeah, there's my rant. And I just wanted to let you know because come September: **

**Every story that I started I'm completing even though I'm not done with them yet EXCEPT-**

**-Those Moments**

**-Believe (because it's Flashpoint)**

**-Give A Little More**

**-And Freaks And Bats**

**Thanks for Listening! **

**-TIRN33 :D **


End file.
